Can you keep a secret
by snowdrop
Summary: Kosh and his love life~ okay...that like totally didn't sound right...


Koshino walked down the streets,his hands stuck in his coat pockets, his shoulders were hunched, his eyes downcast. As he walked, he passed by many couples there were going all lovey dovey and stuff, oh what he wouldn't do for a gun to shoot them all dead. Reason being? He was in love. And he couldn't get that love. Why? Because a certain spikey head twit was wayyyyyyyy to dense to notice his advances.  
  
Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
  
Otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret?  
  
* Hit it off like this, hit if off like this, oh baby  
  
Okay.why Sendoh Akira of all people? Why not that ice block or that dumb redhead from shohoku? Well, firstly, Ice and koshino don't mix. Secondly, being stupid was infectious. Why not Fujima from shoyo? Maki or even the monkey from Kainan? Why of all people SENDOH AKIRA?  
  
Because, I want it to be Sendoh. Not Maki nor that monkey, not Fujima nor hanagata and definitely not that Ice block not that dumb red head. Just Sendoh.  
  
Koko kara zutto okutteru angou wo  
  
Kimi wa mada kaidoku dekitenai  
  
Tsutaeyou yameyou  
  
Konomama kakusou  
  
Nigekirenakunaru made  
  
Shinjiyou dame da yo  
  
Mada utagaesou da mono  
  
  
  
The streets were lighted up as evening came, the weather was getting more chilly and koshino hugged himself unconsciously as he made his way home to the apartment that was, most unfortunately for Sendoh, right next door.  
  
** Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
  
Otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret?  
  
Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
  
Can you keep a secret? can you keep a secret?  
  
Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni  
  
Sugu ni wa kawarenai can you keep a secret?  
  
Kanashikunaru to kimi wo yobu kara  
  
Can you keep a secret? or konomama secret?  
  
  
  
Koshino was searching his pockets for his keys when the object of his affection strolled in with in straight terms, a babe.  
  
"Hey kosh! How ya doin?" Sendoh cheerfully greeted his grumpy neighbour. All he heard in reply was some mumbling and the slamming of the door almost right next to his. "Yup. Just peachy" Sendoh replied to his own question before turning to the babe at his side.  
  
Koshino stormed through his house, into the bedroom, picked up his pillow and screamed into it. It took a while of screaming and cursing to his dear, dear pillow before he finally calmed down. After that, he just went around the house, washing the dishes, playing the computer and finally watching television, in bed. He was having a good time, since the tv was showing one of his favourite shows until.(yes there has to be an "until" cause I can't think of anything else to torture koshy with) he heard sounds from next door. Which meant, he heard sounds from Sendoh's house. The sounds ranged from soft moans to screams. Koshino grabbed his pillow.  
  
Soba ni itemo toomawashi na hyougen sagashiteru  
  
Meikyuu irisasetakunainara won't you come on?  
  
Kasuka na monooto  
  
Ottekuru movin' shadow  
  
Furikirenakunaru kage  
  
Sukoshi no bouken to  
  
Kizutsuku yuuki mo aru desho  
  
  
  
It was in the early hours of the morning, his master, Koshino was due to wake up soon, at around 6. Being an alarm clock, he had this fetish in waking his master up when he was peacefully sleeping. This morning seemed like one of those days where he would have his fetish.  
  
5:59, five, four, three, two, one.RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koshino woke up with a jump. Giving his alarm clock a death glare, in which the little green thing promptly ignored, Koshino pressed the alarm off, switched on the lights and took out a notebook on the way.  
  
On the notebook, he wrote "Things to do today 18/10/02, breakfast, newspaper, PRACTICE DEATH GLARE AND TEST ON ALARM CLOCK."  
  
On his way for a morning jog, Koshino saw his object of affection again, this time sending the babe off.  
  
"Hey kosh! Nice morning huh? Going for a jog? Hold on a sec k? I'll join ya." With that the door in front of koshino slammed shut. And all koshino could do was "-.-"  
  
The sun was shining mellowly and the the birds were chirping, going about their own business. Sendoh and Koshino were jogging side by side.  
  
"Hey kosh, how come I've never seen you with a gal?" Sendoh suddenly asked. Koshino kept quiet, his temper rising slightly.  
  
"Heck, I've never seen you with anyone" Sendoh remarked. Once again, koshino kept quiet. Needless to say, his temper. well, you get the gist.  
  
"Seriously Koshino, ya need to loosen up more, go to clubs, get yourself a girl, guy.whatever. You wouldn't want to be lonely for the rest of yer life would ya?" Since Koshino's silence was not new to Sendoh, he kept on talking, sitting himself down on one of the benches in the park. Koshino silently sat down beside him.  
  
"Aww, don't tell me you're shy? Hey you don't hafta be ya know? You've got your bestfriend Sendoh here and he will teach ya all ya need to know" A vein was starting to grow on Koshino's forehead.  
  
Needless to say, again, Sendoh continued. " First, ya corner her like that." He got up and put both his hands beside koshino, cornering him. "Next you whisper something , anything into her ear." He lowered himself and stopped right next to Koshino's ear and said " hey babe, how's bout getting to know me more." "Next", Sendoh continued "Ya gently bite her ear" with that, he proceded, and nibbled Koshino's ear. "Last, but not least, yar kiss her" He placed his lips lightly over koshino's.  
  
AfteAto ni wa modorenai can you keep a secret?  
  
Oshaberi janai to shoumei shite yo  
  
Can you keep a secret? or konomama secret?  
  
Ima made zutto himitsu ni shiteta  
  
Dare nimo iwanaide can you keep a secret?  
  
Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
  
Can you keep a secret? can you keep a secret?  
  
Kizutsukenai to yakusoku shitemo  
  
Dare nimo wakaranai can you keep a secret?  
  
Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
  
Can you keep a secret? or konomama secret?  
  
  
  
r that scenerio, Koshino 's eyes had flickered dangerously and he suddenly spoke " So, let me get this right." He got up from the bench, "First you corner the person" He pushed Sendoh onto the bench and cornered him with both his hands at Sendoh's sides . "Next you wisper sweet nothings to that person's ear" with that he lowered himself, too close for Sendoh's comfort and whispered " I love you." Then he proceded to nibble Sendoh's ear seductively causing the ryonan ace not only to stiffen at that remark but also to become puddy in koshino's hands. Finally, Koshino stopped nibbling and went back to whisper in Sendoh's ear " Can you keep it a secret Akira, or do I have to keep this secret to myself?" Koshino traveled down from Sendoh's ear to his lips. Upon this, Sendoh couldn't help but lick his lips unconsciously and that was when Koshino attacked. His tongue coaxed Sendoh's mouth open and went on further to taste the sweetness that he had longed for so long. Finally realising that Sendoh was almost blue from lack of oxygen, Koshino broke the kiss and sat down on the bench.  
  
Silence reigned between them as both tried to catch their breath. Finally, Koshino spoke " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" he was about to leave when Sendoh pulled him back , and held him in a hug. Whispering into Koshino's ear , he said " Hell, If keeping a secret is all I have to do to keep ya, I will then." He grinned before placing his lips on koshino's again.  
  
  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
Can you keep a secret? can you keep a secret?  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
Can you keep a secret? can you keep a secret?  
  
Can you keep a secret? 


End file.
